University of South Dakota
|type = Public |president= James W. Abbott |city = 414 E. Clark St. Vermillion, South Dakota |state = |country = United States |enrollment = 10,151 |undergrad = 7,220 |postgrad = 2,931 |staff= 400+ |endowment = $122 million |campus = |free = Division I |free_label = Mascot |free = Coyotes |colors = Red and White |website= The University of South Dakota }} The University of South Dakota (USD), the state’s oldest public university, was founded in 1862 and classes began in 1882. Located in Vermillion, South Dakota, United States, USD is home to South Dakota's only medical school and law school. USD is governed by the South Dakota Board of Regents, and its current president is Jim Abbott. The university has been accredited by the North Central Association of College and Schools since 1913. Profile The University of South Dakota was founded in 1862 by the Dakota Territorial Legislature. It is the state's oldest public university, and is one of six universities governed by the South Dakota Board of Regents. USD has been accredited by the Higher Learning Commission of the North Central Association of Colleges and Schools since 1913 and is an active member of the Association of Public and Land-Grant Universities. The school houses the state's only law and medical schools and the lone College of Fine Arts. USD is also home to the state's oldest and largest political science department. Within the program is the Farber Fund, named for storied university professor emeritus Dr. William O. Farber, which provides subsidy to political science and criminal justice majors to attend conferences, participate in study tours, complete internships, and study abroad. Since 1897 The University of South Dakota has had an extensive Greek system as well. The university is home to the fraternity chapters of Phi Delta Theta, Delta Tau Delta, Sigma Nu, Beta Theta Pi, Sigma Alpha Epsilon, Tau Kappa Epsilon, Lambda Chi Alpha, Pi Kappa Alpha and Phi Kappa Theta.http://orgs.usd.edu/phikappatheta, Phi Kappa Theta South Dakota Alpha Xi. Sororities include the following: Pi Beta Phi, Kappa Alpha Theta, Alpha Phi and Alpha Xi Delta. The Sanford School of Medicine, a community-based program, emphasizes family medicine and primary care with the support and participation by practicing physicians and community hospitals throughout the state. Community hospitals and clinics provide teaching sites and the practicing physicians are teachers. The Lee Medical Sciences building houses the basic science education. Residential Halls USD Residence Halls are divided into East Campus and West campus sides. North Complex on the East side consists of four residence halls: Beede, Mickelson, Richardson and Olson. Richardson is the only non-freshmen hall in North Complex. Coed-floors in the North Complex house men and women on the same floor on opposite sides with lounges, laundry and restrooms as a visual barrier. Burgess/Norton Complex are located just south of North Complex and are part of East Campus. Burgess and Norton Halls are near Dakota, Noteboom, East Hall, Delzell Education Center, and the Arts and Sciences Building. They consist of 3 floors each with single sex floors and typically house sophomores. West Campus consist of McFadden Hall, Coyote Village, and Brookman. McFadden Hall is for non-freshmen, graduate, professional and non-traditional students, outfitted with 25 four-person apartments and furnished individual single bedrooms. Brookman hall is single rooms for upperclassmen, international students and graduate students. Coyote Village, the university's newest residence complex, opened in 2010. Located just south of the DakotaDome, the four-story, 175-unit complex provides suite-style and apartment living for 548 students. Monthly rental rates for Coyote Village range from $453 to $658. All units are fully furnished and have wireless Internet. Coyote Village housing is available to all students.All full scholarship athletes live in Coyote Village. http://www.usd.edu/campus-life/student-services/university-housing/coyote-village/index.cfm, Coyote Village. Academics The second largest university in the state behind South Dakota State University, the University of South Dakota boasts the state's only accredited business, law and medical schools. As of 2010, the university has seven colleges and universities offering 132 undergraduate and 62 graduate programs, among them: *College of Arts and Sciences *Beacom School of Business *School of Education *College of Fine Arts *School of Health Sciences *School of Law *Sanford School of Medicine Media Coyote News In the Fall of 2005, USD's Contemporary Media & Journalism Department revived its weekly live 30 minute television newscast, Coyote News. It is entirely produced, directed & reported by USD students. The newscast airs Wednesdays at 5:00 PM with an encore broadcast at 6:00 PM on KYOT-TV, Cable Channel 21. The newscast can be viewed throughout Vermillion as well as numerous other cities in southeast South Dakota. The program was originally entitled "Coyote News" but was renamed in 2007, following the University of South Dakota's adoption of the U. marketing theme. In 2011, it was changed back to "Coyote News." Also in 2007, U. News Radio newscasts began airing Wednesdays at noon on KAOR-FM, 91.1 U. Radio. The 15 minute live radio newscast is entirely produced and reported by USD students. The individual stories and features of U. News Radio and TV can be viewed online on the U. News web pages located at www.volanteonline.com, the website of USD's student newspaper, The Volante. The KYOT-TV & KAOR-FM studios are located in the Al Neuharth Media Center on USD's campus. ''Coyote Radio'' (formerly U.Radio) In 2011 KAOR FM was renamed Coyote Radio, following the University of South Dakota's decision to end the U. Campaign. The central on-campus headquarters for KAOR Radio is the Al Neuharth Media Center while the transmitter lies atop Slagle Hall on USD's campus. ''The Volante'' The Volante has served as the campus newspaper since 1887. It is published every Wednesday morning during the school year. Managed entirely by students, The Volante prides itself as being editorially independent. The paper has won numerous awards including a number of Best of Show and Pacemakers. In October 2011 it was awarded its 8th Pacemaker Award, sometimes referred to as the Pulitzer Prize of College Journalism, by the Associated Collegiate Press.http://www.usd.edu/alumni-association/upload/SouthDakotan_Spring09.pdf The paper includes news, sports, opinion and verve (arts and entertainment) sections. The paper also has a frequently updated website, which includes campus news, staff blogs and podcasts. The Volante generally maintains a staff of 50 students. ''The Vermillion Literary Project Magazine'' The Vermillion Literary Project Magazine is a literary journal published by the English Department of the University of South Dakota. The VLP Magazine is staffed by undergraduate and graduate students in the school and advised by faculty. Submissions are received from around the world and evaluated via a blind review. The award-winning publication is annual and in 2012 will celebrate its 30th year of press. ''South Dakota Public Broadcasting'' The University is home to South Dakota Public Broadcasting, or SDPB for short. It is a network of PBS television and NPR radio stations serving the state of South Dakota. The stations are operated by the South Dakota Bureau of Information and Telecommunication, a state agency. The studios and offices are located at 500 N. Dakota Avenue in the Al Neuharth Media Center on the west edge of campus. Athletics The University of South Dakota sponsors six sports for men (football, basketball, swimming & diving, cross country, track & field and golf) and nine sports for women (basketball, swimming & diving, cross country, track & field, golf, soccer, softball, tennis and volleyball). The school's athletic teams are called the "Coyotes" (pronounced Ki Yoat) and nicknamed the "Yotes" (Yoats). The school colors are red and white. USD competes at the NCAA Division I level (Football Championship Subdivision in football) as a probationary transitional member, and is a member of The Summit League for all sports except for football. A majority of the sporting events at the University are held at the DakotaDome. The school's homecoming, typically held in early October, is known as Dakota Days. The Coyotes had long shared a spirited intrastate rivalry with the South Dakota State Jackrabbits, until 2004 when SDSU made the transition to Division I athletics. In the Fall of 2011, the two schools will resume regularly scheduled contests in most sports as the Coyotes will join the Summit League (SDSU became a member in the Summit League in 2007) and USD moves to the Missouri Valley Football Conference in 2012 (SDSU joined the MVFC in 2008). Campus The University of South Dakota is based on a campus situated along the bluffs near the Missouri River in the southeast corner of the state. The most prominent academic facility on campus, while simultaneously serving as one the school's symbols, is Old Main. Old Main was built in 1883, burned down in 1889, and ultimately restored in 1997. Along with several classrooms, it houses an Oscar Howe Museum, the University Honors Program, and Center for Academic Engagement. Farber Hall, a 190-seat theatre utilized mainly for speaking engagements, is also located within Old Main. One of the newest additions to the campus is the Al Neuharth Media Center, named for the founder of USA Today. Dedicated in September 2003, the Neuharth Center houses all of the news and media organizations on campus, including the Freedom Forum’s South Dakota operations, South Dakota Public Broadcasting, the Department of Contemporary Media and Journalism, campus newspaper The Volante, campus radio station KAOR, and television station KYOT. Formerly an armory and athletic field house, the building was converted into a media center through donations made by Al Neuharth, a 1950 USD graduate. The DakotaDome serves not only as the home venue for the school's football, softball, swimming, basketball, volleyball, and track and field teams, but also a recreational center for the student body. It is South Dakota's only domed football stadium, hosting the state's high school football championships in November. A $15 million, wellness center opened in the spring of 2011. Located just north of the Warren M. Lee Center for the Fine Arts, the center includes state-of-the-art workout equipment, a multi-story climbing wall, multiple courts for basketball and volleyball, racquetball courts, and a three-lane walking/jogging track.http://www.usd.edu/about-usd/our-campus.cfm USD opened the doors to the newly constructed Theodore R. and Karen K. Muenster University Center (MUC) for student use February 17, 2009.Muenster University Center to open Feb. 17 at USD The MUC houses the Student Activities Center, a campus dining facility, coffee shop, book store, convenience store and a number of lounge and TV areas for students to relax or study. USD's Beacom School of Business moved into a new building in the fall of 2009. The previous building, Patterson Hall, is currently housing the sciences (Earth Science, Physics, Astronomy) until Akeley-Lawrence science building renovation is completed. Recognition For the 2006-07 academic year, the Beacom School of Business boasted graduating seniors who collectively scored in the top five percent in a national exit exam.http://www.usd.edu/press/news/news.cfm?nid=1495 USD's Department of Political Science routinely attracts well-known speakers and produces students who garner top national awards such as the Truman Scholarship. Four USD Political Science grads have been named Rhodes Scholars. Notable alumni Government *Dennis Daugaard, current Governor of South Dakota *Carl Gunderson, former Governor of South Dakota *Leslie Jensen, former Governor of South Dakota *Sigurd Anderson, former Governor of South Dakota *George S. Mickelson, former Governor of South Dakota *George T. Mickelson, former Governor of South Dakota *Steve T. Kirby, former Lieutenant Governor of South Dakota *Matt Michels, current Lieutenant Governor of South Dakota *Carole Hillard, former Lieutenant Governor of South Dakota *Kevin Brady, U.S. Representative from Texas *John Thune, U.S. senator from South Dakota *Larry Pressler, former U.S. Representative and Senator from South Dakota. *Joe Foss, fighter ace, Governor of South Dakota, television personality, commissioner of the American Football League, and President of the National Rifle Association *Bill Janklow, former governor and Representative of South Dakota *Dan Crippen, former director of the Congressional Budget Office *Richard Barrett Lowe, former Governor of American Samoa and Governor of Guam *Tim Johnson, U.S. senator from South Dakota *Marty Jackley, current Attorney General of South Dakota Sports *Matt Chatham, former NFL linebacker, (2000-05, New England Patriots, 2006-07, New York Jets) *Derek Miles, American pole vaulter for USA Track and Field and Olympian. *Mark McLoughlin, former Calgary Stampeders kicker. *Will "The Thrill" Sheaffer, former second basemen, Minnesota Twins (2006-2010) *Josh Stamer, former linebacker for the Tennessee Titans *Stefan Logan, Return Specialist for Detroit Lions *Ordell Braase, 1957-68, drafted in 14th round by the Baltimore Colts, two-time All-Pro, NFL Players Association President *Jamel White, former running back for (1999, Indianapolis Colts; 1999, Cleveland Browns; 2004, Tampa Bay Buccaneers; 2005 Detroit Lions) *Josh Stamer, former NFL linebacker. (2003-07, Buffalo Bills; 2008, Tennessee Titans; 2009, Cleveland Browns, Buffalo Bills) *A.J. Schable, defensive end for NFL Seattle Seahawks *Johnny Vann, former defensive back, drafted in the 10th round, Washington Redskins, 1973-74 *John Kohler, former offensive lineman, drafted in the 3rd Round, 1969, Denver Broncos *George Burnside, former Racine Legion blocking back *Dwight Anderson, cornerback and 2010 CFL All-Star. Former teams: 2004 & 2006 St. Louis Rams, 2005 Carolina Panthers, 2007 Philadelphia Soul, 2007 Hamilton Tiger-Cats, 2008-2010 Calgary Stampeders, 2011-Present Montreal Alouettes. *Filip Filipović, former NFL punter. (2002-2003 Dallas Cowboys, 2003-2004 San Francisco 49ers, 2004 Minnesota Vikings, 2006 Houston Texans, 2007 Chicago Bears) * Ko Quaye, defensive lineman for the Cleveland Browns Military *George E. "Bud" Day, retired Air Force colonel, ex-POW, and most highly decorated military officer since Douglas MacArthur. *Joe Foss, fighter ace, 20th Governor of South Dakota, first commissioner of the American Football League. *Harold J. Sykora, retired National Guard major general, former Adjutant General of South Dakota. Other *Gary Clayton Anderson, American historian, specialist in American Indian studies, professor at the University of Oklahoma *Ernest Bormann, prominent rhetorical theorist *Greg Mortenson, humanitarian and founder of the Central Asia Institute *Al Neuharth, founder of USA Today and the Freedom Forum, former CEO of Gannett. *Pat O'Brien, television presenter *Abby Whiteside, piano teacher and theorist *Tom Brokaw,longtime NBC News anchorman and retired NBC Nightly News anchor *Ernest O. Lawrence, inventor of the cyclotron and winner of 1939 Nobel Prize for Physics, the chemical element 103 lawrencium is named for him, participated in the Manhattan Project (brother of John H. Lawrence) *John H. Lawrence, physicist and physician recognized for pioneering work in nuclear medicine and often referred to as the father of modern nuclear medicine (brother of Ernest O. Lawrence). *Denise Du Vernay, author of The Simpsons in the Classroom: Embiggening the Learning Experience With the Wisdom of Springfield. Notable faculty *William O. Farber, political science professor *Oscar Howe, Native American painter *Arne B. Larson, founder and curator of the National Music Museum or "Shrine to Music" *Alexander Pell (1857–1921) (known in Russia as Sergey Degayev), the first Dean (1905) of the School of Engineering and a researcher in mathematics *Gerald W. Wolff, historian References External links * The University of South Dakota Official website. * About the University * South Dakota Athletics * USD dedicates Al Neuharth Media Center * The Volante - The award-winning student newspaper of The University of South Dakota * U.Radio, KAOR-FM * I.D. Weeks Library * Lommen Health Sciences Library * Mckusick Law Library Category:Universities and colleges in South Dakota Category:University of South Dakota Category:Association of Public and Land-Grant Universities Category:American Association of State Colleges and Universities Category:Educational institutions established in 1862 Category:North Central Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Buildings and structures in Clay County, South Dakota Category:Education in Clay County, South Dakota Category:Visitor attractions in Clay County, South Dakota de:University of South Dakota es:Universidad de Dakota del Sur fa:دانشگاه داکوتای جنوبی fr:Université du Dakota du Sud no:University of South Dakota pt:Universidade da Dakota do Sul simple:University of South Dakota